Harry Potter y el secreto de la torre oscura.
by Gabi14
Summary: Harry Potter y sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, descubren un gran secreto de Hogwarts. Su curiosidad les llevarán a un lugar, que incluso su propia muerte les pueden hacechar. ¿Morirán? ¿Se salvarán? ¿Conseguirán escapar?


Hola soy superbirra30000, este es el principio de un largo fanfic. Harry, un chico de estatura normal, con gafas, y huérfano, junto a sus más fieles amigos, el pecoso Ron y Hemione, se encaminarán a una aventura jamás contada. En la torre del Cuarto piso de Howgarts, dice la leyenda, que se esconde el fantasma del espectro encantado, en el cual, este, esconde la más preciada energía del bien, la que podría, incluso, vencer a Lord Voldemort, pero el miedo y el pánico, hacen que nadie se hayan acercado desde hace quinientos años.  
  
Harry y sus amigos, descubrirán tal secreto, que les puede costar hasta sus vidas. ¿Cómo podrán salir de esta? ¿ Morirán? ¿Será imposible escapar?...  
  
  
  
Harry se había levantado de su cama. Se vistió y bajó rápidamente al comedor, ya que si no bajaba a toda velocidad, el desayuno ya se habría acabado y no podría comer nada hasta la hora de comer. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. Entró en el comedor. Sé sentó, y rápidamente, Hermione hacia un comentario de los suyos:  
  
Harry, no me digas que te has vuelto a dormir.  
  
Hermione, no me des la lata, estoy, muy cansado después de haber bajado las escaleras, y suerte que he ido rápido, por que por el camino, me he encontrado a la señora Norris.  
  
Harry, no era para ponerse así, solo lo he dicho de broma...  
  
Eeeeeee, no sé vosotros, pero las clases empiezan dentro de diez minutos, y como no estemos como cinco minutos antes en la clase, Mc Gonagall nos meterá un bronca de tres pueblos- dijo Ron acabándose rápidamente la tostada de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla.  
  
Ron, me parece que tienes razón- dio Harry en tono irónico.  
  
Venga vamos chicos, encima luego tengo que ir a clase de álgebra mágica...  
  
Á, á, ¿álgebra mágica?- dijeron los dos a unísono.  
  
Si, la nueva asignatura que pusieron hace unas semanas, de momento solo está Longbottom y yo, ¿os queréis apuntar?  
  
Eeeeh, ejem, Hermione, he recordado que mi hermano George me ha llamado antes para un asunto de una tienda de bromas- dijo Ron.  
  
Pues yo e recordado que tengo que enviar un mensaje a Hagrid para algo del quidditch- exclamó Harry  
  
Bueno, que vamos a hacer.  
  
Después de haber desayunado, fueron a clase de la profesora Mc Gonagall, como siempre, ellos aburridos, todo el tiempo tenían que estar cogiendo apuntes, y llegó un momento, en que Harry y Ron ya estaban cansados.  
  
El día sé pasó lento, como nunca lo hubieran imaginado, a parte, tenían muchos deberes de Transformaciones y de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Por eso, sé dirigieron a la biblioteca, para encontrar información.  
  
Hermione, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo Ron un poco alelado.  
  
¿Rufunus, espectrus?- afirmó ella.  
  
Es una criatura que vive en Rusia, sé que es como un lagarto, o un murciélago, o elefante, ay, no te sé responder a esa pregunta.  
  
No os preocupéis chicos, voy a buscar información.- dijo Harry.  
  
Gracias, a por cierto, puedes buscar leyendas, es para lengua elfica- afirmó ella.  
  
¿Lengua elfica?- dijeron los dos otra vez.  
  
Que mal estáis chicos, no saber las asignaturas extra.  
  
Vale, ahora voy a buscarlo.  
  
Harry se dirigió primero a la estantería de criaturas.  
  
Haber, espinus, espanus, espeninos, espectri, especrtanes, espectrus.  
  
Por fin he encontrado espectrus, esté será para Ron, ahora voy buscar leyendas.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la zona de "Leyendas de Hogwarts y ortos mundos"  
  
Ejem, que leyenda le puedo dar a Hermione para que sea de su "categoría",  
  
Mmmmm, esta no, esta tampoco, ¡ ni pensarlo! Y esta, parece interesante, dice: " La leyenda de la cuarta torre de Hogwarts.", Parece interesante.  
  
Harry se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa con ellos y dijo:  
  
Mirad lo que me he encontrado.  
  
A ver a ver- dijo Ron estupefacto  
  
Dice, la leyenda de la cuarta torre de Hogwarts.  
  
Ábrelo Harry, corre- dijo Hermione todo nerviosa.  
  
Hermione, ¿no decías que había que tener siempre la calma en todo momento?- dijo Ron en tono impetuoso.  
  
Va chicos, dejar esta tonta discusión y oír lo que dice.  
  
Según la leyenda, en la cuarta torre de Hogwarts, un poco más arriba de nuestra sala, se encuentra un fantasma, no como los que ay por aquí, un ser malvado, capaz de matar a una persona con su mirada. Dice aquí, que este, guarda el más preciado bien, en una joya, capaz de vencer a todo ser maléfico, hasta el más malo y despreciable que pueda existir.  
  
Si no me equivoco, esto podrá matar incluso a Quien-tu-ya-sabes, ¿no?- dijo Ron pensativo.  
  
Exacto – afirmó Harry  
  
Entonces – dijo Hermione- si Quien-tu-ya-sabes vuelve y tenemos esa joya, si nos enfrentamos a él, le podríamos vencer. Entonces, por que estamos aquí, vamos a la torre.  
  
Vale, pe, pe, pero a sido idea tuya- dijo Ron asustado.  
  
Deacuerdo, yo me llevaré las culpas si nos pillan.  
  
Esta noche, a las doce, en la sala, yo llevaré la capa.- dijo Harry  
  
Hecho- dijo Hermione  
  
Vale yo también.  
  
* * *  
  
Pasaron horas. Estaban a punto de tocar las doce. Ellos ya estaban abajo, Harry con su capa , Hermione con una linterna y Ron, eh, Ron con nada.  
  
Vamos- dijo Harry.  
  
Vamos- dijo decidida Hermione.  
  
Se cubrieron con la capa. Salieron de la sala, en silencio. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada. Cogieron la escalera que se movía. Ni un ruido. Ni el más murmullo sé oía, todo era muy estraño. Subieron escaleras, hasta llegar a la repisa del cuarto piso. Hermione alzó la varita y con el más leve movimiento pronunció:  
  
Alohomora.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Se quedaron plasmados empezaron a entrar y....  
  
  
  
Lo siento, hasta el próximo Fanfic. 


End file.
